Divergent High
by FlorLugo15
Summary: The Prior family is new to Chicago. Tris & Caleb Prior are starting a new school that is very different than any other school they've been to. They can't talk to their very rich & famous parents because they're almot never home. What happens when Tris makes new friends & falls in love? And what will they think when they find out who she really is?
1. Welcome to Divergent High

"Beatrice!" my older brother Caleb yells and pounds on my bedroom door.

I bolt upright in bed. "What? And for the last time call me Tris!"

"You need to get up _Tris_, school starts in an hour!" he yells and stomps off down the hall.

I sigh, and climb out of bed. I pad over to my closet and look through my clothes. After about five minutes I finally decide on black shorts, a red cami, a black cardigan, black converse, and red hipster glasses. I walk over to my bathroom and quickly brush my teeth, brush my hair and put on some makeup. When I'm finish I grab my backpack from my floor and head for the stairs.

"Tris!" Caleb calls.

"What?" I yell back.

"Breakfast is ready."

I reach the bottom of the stairs and walk into the kitchen. I see Caleb standing by the counter, he turns and faces me. I give him a look. "Really? That's all you had to say?"

"Yup." he says and goes back to making himself a plate.

"What did you make?" I ask, making my way across the kitchen.

"Pancakes and bacon." Caleb answers and starts to eat.

"Yum." I say and make myself a plate.

I walk over to the kitchen table and settle myself across from Caleb. We both eat both eat in silence. When we finish, Caleb washes the dishes while I dry and put the clean dishes away.

"So," I say putting a plate in the cabinet. "Where's mom?"

"Paris." Caleb answers.

"Dad?" I ask.

"Washington."

I groan. "How long will they both be gone?"

"Dad should be gone for about five months, and mom will be gone for four."

"Great." I mutter.

"Beatrice, don't act like that. We should be grateful our parents have the amazing jobs they do. I mean look what it got us." He says gesturing around out huge house.

"For the last time call me Tris! And I don't get why we need such a big house. I mean there's only four of us, do we really need _ten_ bedrooms and _eleven_ full bathrooms?"

"No, but mom liked this house and she thought it was necessary to get a large house."

"But _why?"_

"I don't know. Just don't question it okay? There the parents, we're the kids."

"Okay." I mumble.

"Now come on, we're gonna be late for our first day of school."

"It's so unfair that we have to spend our senior year at a new school."

"You're a junior!" Caleb exclaims.

"And?" I counter.

"It's not your senior year, it's mine!"

"So, it's still unfair!" I argue.

"I know it is, but it not our choice on whether we move or not, it's mom and dads."

"Okay. What's mom doing in Paris anyways?" I ask, as we make our way to the garage.

"She's filming another movie, then she has a fashion show. And before you ask, dad's in Washington for political reasons."

"Okay." is all I say.

"Which car are you taking?" Caleb asks.

"The Porsche." I answer back and grab the keys from the hook.

"Which color?"

I sigh. "The black one. And why do we need _eight_ cars?"

"I don't know, just don't question it." Caleb says and grabs the keys to his blue 2014 Chevy Camaro.

"Am I allowed to question anything?" I ask making my way to my black 2013 Porsche Boxster.

"Yes, but just be grateful for who are parents are."

"I am. It's just, I hate when people be my friends because my mom is Natalie Prior, world famous actor, supermodel, and fashion designer or because my dad is Andrew Prior, some government guy."

"You really don't know what dad position is in the government?" Caleb ask.

"No, and I don't really care. I just hate that, and wish we didn't have to deal with that!"

"But we do, and just don't tell them who are parents are. Check in with your teachers, so they don't call out your last name, and keep it a secret until you know who's _really_ your friend and who's not."

"Does it work?" I ask hopefully.

"Yep." he says.

"How do you know?" I ask wearily.

Caleb smiles slowly. "I did it last year."

"And you're just telling me this now?"

"Yup." Caleb says and climbs into his car.

"Asshole!" I yell, and flip him off.

Caleb just waves and backs out of the garage. I sigh, and climb into my car and head off for my first day of Divergent High.

* * *

I pull my car into the student section at Divergent High and climb out. I check my phone on the way in, and see that I have three missed text from Susan. I roll my eyes, she was more of Caleb friend than mine. At one point I thought they had a thing but Caleb denied it. Even though we weren't the closest of friends I still check the messages.

_Hey, Tris, I hope you have a nice day! :)_

_How have you've been? Did you make any new friends yet?_

_Call me later? Robert and I miss you and Caleb very much!_

I sigh, and make a mental note to tell Caleb to call them because I definitely wasn't. I put my phone on vibrate and shove it in my back pocket. I look up and notice everyone else is inside. I run up the steps and make it into the office right before the bell rings. Behind the desk is a women, she looks to be in her twenties. She has black hair, with purple streaks which was odd for a secretary. She was wearing all black too.

"Hi." she says cheerfully. "My name is Tori Wu. You can call me Tori or Mrs. Wu. How may I help you?"

"Hi," I say awkwardly and move closer to the desk. "I'm new here. My name is Beatrice Prior."

Tori looks through some papers on her desk and comes out with a thin packet. "Here you go Beatrice. This is your schedule, locker number, and locker combination."

I take the packet from her. "Thanks, and call me Tris."

"Okay. Well, see you later Tris, have a nice day! Oh, and make sure to find out what your faction is! And welcome to Divergent High!" Tori says and waves.

"I will, and you too!" I say and walk out of the office.

As I walk down the hall to my locker I make a mental note to myself to ask someone about the factions, whatever they are. I make it to my locker and quickly try out the combination. Since I don't need to put anything in there, I quickly shut the door, lock it, and make my way to homeroom. On my way to homeroom I check my schedule.

_Homeroom- Mrs. Reyes_

_1: Science- Mrs. Matthews _

_2: Study Hall - Mrs. Wu_

_3: Math- Mr. Kang_

_4: Lunch_

_5: Study Hall- Max_

_6: English- Mrs. Reyes_

_7: Social Studies- Mrs. Wu_

_8: Study Hall- Mrs. Reyes_

_9: Gym- Max_

_10: Study Hall- Mrs. Matthews  
_

I look up and see that I made it to homeroom. I take a deep breath and open the door. I walk in and can feel every pair of eyes follow me as I walk to the teachers desk.

"Hello," says a women, I'm assuming is Mrs. Reyes. I look her over and the first thing I notice is the scar on her face, I try not to stare. "I'm Mrs, Reyes, and you must be Beatrice Pr-"

I cut her off. "Yes, I'm Beatrice, but call me Tris."

Mrs. Reyes smiles. "Okay, well Tris you can have a seat over by… Christina."

She points over to a girl with tan skin and long dark brown hair, who is talking to two guys. I walk over to the girl, and sit beside her. Out of the corner of my eye I see her look me over, and smile. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn towards the person who did it, which happens to be Christina.

"Hi," she says, and smiles. "My name is Christina."

"I know," I say and blush when she gives me an odd look. "Mrs. Reyes told me your name, when she told me where to sit."

"Oh," Christina says and smiles again. "What's your name?"

"Tris." I say and smile back.

"Nice to meet you Tris."

"Same to you."

"Uh, hello? Christina did you forget to introduce someone?" says a guy sitting behind, he has shaggy blond hair and green eyes, and a lean but muscular build.

"Oh," Christina says and blushes, "Tris, this is Will, and this," she says pointing to a guy sitting beside Will, he has tan skin and brown hair, and the same build as Will. "is Uriah."

"Hey," says Uriah. "What's your name?"

"You dumbass! Were you not listening? I just told Will her name!"

"Of course, I was listening." he scoffs.

"My name is Tris." I say and smile at Uriah.

"Well, hello there Tris. What's your schedule?"

"Uriah." Christina says. "You know all the Dauntless have the same schedule."

"How do you know she's Dauntless?" Uriah challenges.

"Because she looks like a Dauntless!"

"So, she could be Erudite or Amity or Abnegation or Candor!"

"There's no way in hell she's Abnegation they're too plain and quiet, and Erudite are smartasses, Amity are _way too_ happy which she's not, and Candor are loudmouths, so therefore she's Dauntless."

"You don't know that! Just because she _looks _like a Dauntless doesn't mean she_ is_ one! She doesn't even look like a Dauntless!"

"She does too look like one! Just look what she's wearing!"

"That means nothing!"

"It means everything!"

Before either of them could talk again I speak up. "What the hell are you guys talking about?!"

"The factions." is all they say.

"What factions?" I ask.

"There's Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, and Candor." Will says.

"Okay, but what does that stand for?"

"Each faction is kinda like a group, you're still in a grade, like ninth, tenth, eleventh, or twelfth, but you have the same people from your faction grade in all your classes. They put you in a faction based on your personality, grades, and in-school activities. Amity are the peaceful, Abnegation are the selfless, Candor are the honest, Erudite are the intelligent, and Dauntless are the brave." Will explains.

"Oh, okay." I say still a little confused.

"Here, what period do you have lunch? Each faction has a certain period lunch." Christina asks.

"Fourth." I say.

"That's the Dauntless lunch period. So, now we know you're definitely know you're Dauntless."

Christina suddenly jumps from her chair and points a finger in Uriah's face. "I _told_ you so! I told you she was Dauntless!"

"Shut up, Christina." Uriah says.

"Oh stop, being a pansycake." Christina chastises.

"A what?" I ask.

"A pansycake." Will answers.

"What's that?"

"A whimp. It's a Dauntless insult." He explains.

" Oh." is all I say.

Christina suddenly gasps. "Tris!"

I jump in my chair. "What?!"

"You should have lunch with us. Will you?"

"Sure, I don't really know anyone and you guys seem really cool."

"Awesome! There will be a few other people there that you don't know but they're all awesome."

"Cool."

"Yup." Christina says.

We're silent for a moment and the bell rings.

"Come on," Uriah says. "We have to go to Matthews, and we better hurry she doesn't like when we're late."

"You're such a pansycake Uriah."

"I am not!" Uriah protests. "Matthews is a bitch and I'd rather not get a lecture again! The last time I fell asleep and then she gave me another lecture for falling asleep during the first lecture! It's ridiculous the women is crazy!"

We all laugh and walk into our first period class.

And when I see him my heart stops.


	2. Meeting Four

**Hi guys! So here's the next chapter! Anyways thanks SO MUCH, to every one who has read this! I mean I just posted this yesterday and it ALREADY got 133 VEIWS! Also I would like to thank the people who followed or favorited this story! Thanks so much! XOXOXO, Flor!**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to Veronica Roth!**

* * *

The first thing I notice are his eyes, which are a deep sapphire blue. Then I take in the rest of him. He's tall and lean, but he's built. You can see the muscles move under his tight T-shirt. He has tan skin and what looks like black hair but is really dark brown. Overall, he's gorgeous, and I have a sudden need to_ know_ him.

"Tris." Christina says, and snaps her fingers in front of my face.

I jump. "What?"

"You're staring."

I blush. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it happens to him a lot." Christina says and shrugs.

"It does?"

"Yeah."

"Who is he?" I ask.

"Oh, that's Four." Christina says and heads in the direction of Four.

"Four?"

"Yup. He sits with us at lunch. He's a year older than us but he failed a year. So he's stuck in Dauntless junior again with us instead of being Dauntless senior with Zeke and Shauna. You'll meet them later."

Christina finishes just as we reach Four's table, Uriah and Will are there along with two other girls, I don't know.

"Hey, Christina and….?" Four says.

"Tris," I say. "I'm Tris."

"Nice to meet you Tris," Four says and smiles, "I'm assuming you already know Uriah and Will, since you know Christina. Well this is Marlene," he says gesturing to a girl sitting across from him, and then he gestures to the a girl beside Marlene with a pixie haircut, and says, "And this is Lynn."

"Nice to meet you Lynn and Marlene," I say and smile. Marlene smiles back and Lynn glares at me. "Okay then."

I look at the table and see that there are only two seats left. One beside Four and the other beside Will. Christina takes the seat beside Will and gestures for me to sit beside Four. I shrug and sit down.

The bell rings and the teacher comes in, Mrs. Matthews I'm assuming. She's short, with pale blond hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a blue suit, and blue heel. For some reason I feel like she's wearing too much blue.

I turn to Four and whisper, "Why is she wearing so much blue?"

"Because she's an Erudite." Four whispers back.

"What does being an Erudite have to do with wearing so much blue?" I whisper.

"Because each faction has a color. Erudite is blue, Candor is black and white, Abnegation is gray, Amity is yellow or red, and Dauntless is black. Each teacher tries to wear their faction color. Students try to too, but we just wear something small that has our faction color, like you'll see Erudite guys wear blue ties, or Amity girl wear red or yellow bows in there hair." Four explains.

"Oh," I say and nod. "So I should try to wear something black everyday?"

"Yes, but it looks like that's easy for you seeing as you're wearing black to school and you didn't know about the faction or faction colors."

I blush. "Yeah, black is like my favorite color, right after blue."

"Nice," Four whispers. "My favorite color is blue too."

"Four and Beatrice." Mrs. Matthews says suddenly.

Our heads snap up, from where they were bent close together because of us talking.

"Yes?" Four says clearly irritated.

"Would you like to explain to the class what you and Beatrice were talking about?" Matthews asks.

"Sure," Four says and shrugs. "I was just explaining the faction colors to Tris since she is new here, and she doesn't know very much about how Divergent High works."

"Well, that is very kind of you but next time explain to her somewhere other than my class. If happens again you'll both get written up," Mrs. Matthews say and turns back to the rest of the class. "Now, where was I? Oh, so the class…."

Matthews drones on for the next thirty minutes and then finally the bell rings. Everyone stands up and starts to leave. Our group gets up and heads for the door. I walk behind the group a little. I don't notice four beside me until his hand accidentally brushes mine.

"Sorry." we both say and blush.

"It's okay," I say and give him a small smile. "So we have a study hall next right?"

"Yeah. All Dauntless have the same study hall, no matter what grade. Second period study hall is everyone favorite."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because of who the teacher is."

"Who's the teacher?"

"Tori. She's really cool, she's a Dauntless teacher, so she's not really that strict. She lets us do whatever, as long as we don't kill each other."

"Tori?" I say confused. Four nods. "I saw her this morning, I thought she was a secretary. She gave me my locker combo, locker number and schedule."

"Tori? Nah, she was probably filling in."

"Okay." I say.

"Hey," he says suddenly cheerful. "Wanna race to study hall?"

"Are we aloud to do that?" I ask, wearily.

"No," Four says and laughs. "Come on Tris, don't be a pansycake."

"Please." I scoff. "I just don't want to make you cry when I win."

"What make you think you'll win?" Four challenges, a small smile playing over his lips.

"Oh, nothing. Just all my track and field trophies at home."

"You played sports at your old school?"

"Yup," I say and answer for him before he can ask. "And before you ask, I played basketball, volleyball, and soccer. I did track and field on the side and I, uh, was kinda captain of the cheerleading squad."

Four raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now shut up, are you gonna race me or not?"

"Duh," he says and gives me a quick smile. "On go okay?"

I nod.

"Ready, set….._go!"_

And we both take off running toward the library.


	3. Study Hall

**Hey guys! I know it's been a few days since I've uploaded and I'm very sorry, but it's just been a busy, busy week! This week was faction week and my sister had her baby on the day Divergent came out!, baby Quez, I have yet to see him! And Divergent came out yesterday! Has anyone seen it? I saw it last night and it was AMAZING! I loved it and I was completely satisfied with it, except I don't think there was enough FourTris in it. Anyways here's chapter three. and I want to thank everyone who has viewed, favorited, followed or reveiwed on this SO MUCH! Big thanks! I mean 628 views! 29 followers! 19 favorites! And 14 reviews! This is AMAZING and this has only been up for a few days! Again thanks so much! And I promise to update soon! Peace and booty grease! XOXOXO, Flor! **

**P.S If your a fan of the Strange Angels series or the Morganville Vampires sereis I have fanfics for those too! Please read and tell me what you think! **

* * *

We both reach the library at the same time, but I still declare a win.

"I win!" I yell and push the library doors open.

"No you did not! It was a tie!" Four argues.

"Nope, I won." I say and smile and bat my eyelashes.

Four looks at me for about two seconds and caves. "Okay, you won!"

"Why are you telling me this? I already know that!" I playfully glare at him.

Four just shakes his head and smiles. We walk past the library desk and I see Tori. She's reading a book. She looks really into it, so I don't say hi because I don't want to interrupt her. But Four on the other hand just goes and does the opposite.

"Hey, Tori!" Four yells, his voice make several Dauntless at a nearby table jump.

"Hi, Four! Hey, Tris!" Tori yells back, not really caring that we're in a library.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Come on, Tris," Four whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "I know you louder than that. Yell in the library, don't be a pansycake."

I can practically feel his smirk, he knows he's got, me that I'll do it. That I'll prove I'm not a pansycake.

"Hi, Tori!" I scream.

"Hi!" Tori screams back and laughs.

Four grabs my hand and starts to drag me away.

"Bye Tori!" we both scream.

Four starts laughing and I look at him. "What's so funny?"

He smirks. "Nothing."

"Four! Tris! Where are you?" Christina's voice rings out over the library.

"Over he-ah!" I say when Four pulls me in between two bookshelves.

Four wraps one arm around my waist and puts a hand over my mouth. Our bodies are pressed close together and I can feel him breath in and out. Four moves his mouth right by my ear.

"Shh," he whispers, his breath is warm on my neck. "I want to talk to you and I can't do that when they're around. Come on, and be quiet."

I nod and whisper, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet but we're not staying here."

"'Kay."

"Follow me, there's another door that let's out by the auditorium."

I nod and suddenly think of something. "Is the auditorium locked?"

"No, it never is."

"That's where we'll go."

"What?" he asks confused.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me but you didn't know where we're going. So why not go there, you said it's not locked."

"Okay." is all he says.

I follow Four through the maze of bookshelves and then we finally reach a door. Four pushes the door open and slips through first, then I go. I look around and see that the hallway is deserted.

"Come on." I say and grab Four's hand.

I pull him across the hallway toward the auditorium, I open the auditorium door and look around. The place is quiet, dark, and deserted. I grab Four's hand again and pull him through the doors letting them shut behind us. We make our way through the aisle toward the stage.

"Do you want to turn the lights on?" Four ask.

I look around and see that I can see well enough with the lights coming through the very small skylights. "Nah."

"You sure?"

"What is the big, bad, and tough Four scared of the dark?" I asks taking on a baby like tone to my voice.

He scoffs. "No."

"Good." I say and continue to walk toward the stage.

I look back towards the doors and see someone standing there, looking at us. They suddenly turn and walk away. Now I know that even though it's dark in here, people can still see us.

"Hey, whatcha lookin' at?" Four ask.

"Nothing. Is there a catwalk above the stage?" I ask, having an idea.

"Yeah."

"Is behind the curtain?"

"Yes, why?"

"Show me the ladder for it."

"Okay."

Four leads us over to the side of the stage and walks up a small flight of stairs. We walk across the stage and back into the wings. After a few minute of looking Four speaks up.

"Here."

"Okay," I feel around for the rungs. I find them and try to put my foot on one but I just step on air. "Do you have a small flash light?"

"Hold on a second," Four says and dashes off into the dark. I wait for a minute or two before I feel a hand on the small of my back, I jump. "Hey, it's just me. Here's the flashlight."

I take the flashlight and turn it on. I stick the end of the flashlight between my teeth and start to climb the ladder. After a few minutes, I stop and look down. Four's still standing down there. I take one hand off a rung and take out the flashlight.

"Are you coming?"

After a moment he nods and scales the ladder. I start climbing the ladder again knowing Four right behind me. We climb for awhile before I stop and look down, we're about ten feet up.

"Uh, Tris," Four says nervously looking at the ground. "Isn't this a little high up?"

"No," I say when suddenly it dawns on me. "You're scared of heights."

"Everyone scared of something." Four says.

"Not me," I say and grin widely. "Come on, we're almost at the top.

"Okay." he says.

We continue climbing for awhile again. We're almost at the top when my foot slips. I feel Four catch my waist so I don't fall.

"You okay?" Four ask.

"Yeah." I say and finish the climb to the top.

Four's right behind me. We walk across the catwalk until we reach the center. We both sit down. I shift onto my stomach and prop my chin on my hands. Four sits with his legs crossed.

"Okay, so what'cha want to talk about?" I ask.

"Let's play Candor or Dauntless." he says.

"Okay, what's that?"

"Do you know what truth or dare is?" he asks. I nod. "It's the same thing. Candor is truth, Dauntless is dare. I'll go first. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."  
"I dare you to tell me your real name, because I know it's not Tris."

"Beatrice Prior," I say and wait for him to say something about the Prior part, but he just nods. "Okay, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Is your real name Four?"

"No. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to tell me all about yourself."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone who I am, okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

"Okay, well my name is Beatrice Prior, My parents are Andrew and Natalie Prior. My brother is teenage genius Caleb Prior, who I have no doubt is an Erudite. I'm from Los Angeles, California. I'm sixteen years old and play several sports. I'm a great athlete, but I'm horrible at school. Um, and when I said I was scared of nothing, I was lying. I have seven fears, heights are not one of them though."

"I won't tell them." is all he says.

"Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to tell me about yourself."

"Okay. But you can't tell them either."

"I promise, I won't."

"Okay. Well, my real name is Tobias Eaton, only call me that when you're with me. I'm an only child. My mother died when I was younger. I'm eighteen years old. I was born and raised in Chicago. I'm also good at sports. I'm okay at school. My favorite color is also black, blue right after it. And since you told me how many fears you have, I'll tell you how many I have. I have four, that's why I'm called Four."

I give him the same response he gave me, "I won't tell them."

We're both silent for awhile before Four speaks up. "What are your fears?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"Well, I'm scared of crows, being kidnapped, lose of control, drowning, being burned alive, my family dying, and uh, intimacy."

"Why would I have laughed?" Four ask.

"Because of that last one."

"There's nothing funny about that."

"Thanks," I blush. "Can I know your fears?"

He smiles. "Yes. I'm scared of heights, small spaces, killing an innocent, and uh, my dad."

"Why are you scared of your dad?"

"Because he use to beat me, he still does."

My heart breaks and I have the need to be near him. To hold him. To comfort him. To tell him everything will be okay. To be there for him.

I get up and walk over to Tobias. I sit in his lap, straddling him. He looks surprised but doesn't say anything. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean close to his ear. I can feel him shudder underneath me.

"Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Dauntless." he whispers.

"I dare you to kiss me."

His breath hitches. I slowly pull away from his ear so I can look at his face. His eyes search my face urgently for any trace of humor. And when he finds none, his lips crash to mine. I kiss him back and wound my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Tobias does the same and makes a trail of kisses down my neck and back to my lips. I kiss him harder and he responds the same way.

I don't know what would have happened if the bell didn't ring. I pull back and smile at Tobias. He smiles back. I lazily play with his hair which is still wound through my finger.

"Wanna hang out after school?"

He nods.

"You okay with me inviting the others?"

He hesitates, and I know he wants it to just be me and him, but nods.

"I'll give you ride, and we're gonna be swimming, but don't worry about a swimsuit, we have plenty extras," I say, and lean closer to him and whisper, "You can stay later than them, my parents are away and Caleb most likely won't be home."

"Okay." Tobias says and plants a kiss on my cheek.

I turn my head and kiss him on the lips again and the bell rings again.

"We should probably go, that was the late bell."

"Okay," I say and plant a chaste kiss on his lips. Then I take off down the catwalk. "Race you!"

"Hey, Tris! Wait up!" he yells and I can hear him following me.

"Come on, Four! Race me! Don't want to be a pansycake, do you?" I tease.

"Oh, you're on!"

I laugh and start climbing down the ladder.


	4. Hickeys And Getting Even

**Hey, guys! Ohmigosh! Do you know how much I love ya'll right now?! So very much because...you got me nearly 1,200 views! Thank you guys so much! But anyways here's chapter four. It's really short, and some- okay alot of FourTris ;), but I wanted this chapter to be short because the next one is going to be long. Anyways, enjoy! Thanks so much again! XOXOXO Flor!**

* * *

We walk back to the library and see everyone waiting for us. Christina looks so mad I think she's going to explode. Lynn, Marlene, Will, and Uriah are standing there will a surprised looks on there. They're all looking at my neck, I don't know why and then I get it. I stop and turn towards Four. I grab his elbow and pull him towards me so I can whisper in his ear.

"Did you give me a _hickey_?" I hiss.

Four pulls back and looks at my neck. His face breaks into a grin and he laughs. "Maybe."

I glare at him. "You asshole! It's not funny! That wasn't there this morning, they're gonna know something happen!"

He leans closer to me. "Good, let them think something happened, which something"

I glare at him on last time and then go over to the others. I plaster a smile on my face and wave as I walk over.

"Hey, guys!" I say with fake cheeriness.

"Don't 'hey guys' us," Christina snaps. "Where have you been?! Where did you go?! What did you do?! And who the_ hell_ did that?!"

I sigh. "I skipped study hall with Four."

"Why?"

"Because he said he wanted to talk to me."

"Is that all you did?"

"Yes." I say, and look away.

"Are you sure? Because I think the _hickey_ on your neck would like to beg to differ."

"That was there this morning." I lie.

"No, it wasn't." Uriah chimes in.

"Uriah, _shut up_." Four growls.

"Why are you trying to hide something?"

"No." Four says tightly.

"What happened then?" Christina asks.

"Nothing happened!" Four and I exclaim.

"Alright. Come on, we need to get to Kang's class. We're already late and I don't know what our excuse is going to be. We'll probably get detention."

The whole groups groans, even Four.

"Is detention really _that_ bad?" I ask.

"It's run by Matthews." Uriah says.

I wince. "Okay, I see your point," and a idea dawns on me. "Why don't we just skip the rest of the day?"

"Are you serious?" says Lynn.

"Yeah, why? Is it unusual for Dauntless to skip school?"

They all laugh.

"No, Dauntless _skip all the time_." Uriah says.

"Well, there we go. We can go back to me place and hang out. My parents aren't home and Caleb is here at school."

"Wait! What about Zeke and Shauna?" Lynn says.

"Go get them." Christina says.

"How? I don't know what class they're in, and I would only be able to get Shauna out! I'm not related to Zeke!"

"Then take Uriah with you! What class are they in? Who knows?" Christina demands.

Uriah slowly raises his hand. "I know."

"What class?"

Uriah smiles slowly and says, "Tori's."

Christina smiles too. "Tell her it's a family emergency, and then meet us in the parking lot. Kay?"

"Kay!" they say and take off down the hall.

"Alright, who's riding with who? I have my own car and so does Shauna and Zeke. Uriah and Zeke will most likely go together and so will Shauna and Lynn."

"I'll go with Shauna and Lynn." Marlene says.

"I'll go with you Christina." Will says.

"Okay, what about you two?" Christina asks me and Four.

"I have my own car, and it can only fit one more person, so Four can ride with me." I say and look at Four, he nods.

"Okay, so we'll all wait in our cars for Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and Uriah, and then we'll follow Tris to her house."

Everyone nods.

"Alright, let's go!"

We all take off running towards the parking lot.

* * *

I climb into the driver side of my Porsche and close the door. I immediately pull down the visor and look at my neck in the tiny mirror. Near my collar bone are not one but two small hickeys. I close the visor and look around no one else from the group is parked near me, and if they were, the tinting on my car is pretty dark.

Four gets in the car and as soon as the door is shut I swing myself over the console between us and straddle him. Before he can say anything, I pull him into a kiss. I leave his lips and trail kisses down his neck. I pull back and smile, then swing myself off his lap and into the driver seat.

"What was that for?" Four asks.

"Now we're even." I say.

He doesn't say anything, he just pulls down the visor and looks at his neck. He laughs when he sees what I did.

"Really?" he asks, still laughing.

I smile. "Yes, really. Now shut up, I need peace and quiet to drive.

Four laughs, and I pull out of the parking lot, the others following.


	5. Swimming And More Kissing

***wipes tears away* GUYS! You have no idea how happy I am! Two thousand views and less than a week an a half! I'm so thankful of you guys! You have no idea how grateful I am! I'm crying now because I'm so happy! So, here's an update! Finally! The gang get to see Tris house! AND MORE FOURTRIS MOMENTS! Ya love me right? Haha, anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, I promise to update soon! And thanks again for all the views and follows and favorites, I can't think of words for how thankful I am! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO, Flor! :* **

* * *

I pull my car into the driveway and park in front of the house instead of in the garage. The others either pull in behind me or beside me. I put the Porsche in park and take the key out of the ignition. I glance over at Four and see him staring at my house with wide eyes. I reach over and smack him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yells and grabs the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For staring!" I exclaim. "You know who my parents are you should have expected something like this!"

"I'm sorry. Okay?" he says.

I sigh "Okay."

Four looks around at the others to make sure they're not looking, then leans over and gives me a soft kiss. I pull back and lean my head on his chest. Four leans down and presses his lips to my head, then tilts my head and kisses me again. I pull back again, and lean my forehead against his.

"Not now, later. I promise," I press my lips to his in a chaste kiss and get out of the car. "Hey, guys! Come on!"

I run up the walkway and unlock the door. I walk inside and leave the door open, so the others can come in, knowing someone will close it. I give everyone a quick tour of the house, telling them they can go in any room in the house except my parents and Caleb's room. We make our way back down the stairs and go to the kitchen. Everyone finds a seat and I hoist myself up onto the countertop.

"So," I say. "What do you guys wanna do? Hey, we could go swimming! We have two pools, one outdoor pool and one indoor pool. Both are outback, but the indoor pool is at the way back of the property so we're gonna have to take the four wheelers and golf carts. Do you guys wanna do that?"

"Sure," Christina says. "But we don't have our swimsuits."

I smile. "That's okay. We have extras, lots of them. You can keep them too. Do you guys wanna eat before go swim?"

"Yes!" they all say.

"Okay, help yourselves, and Uriah?"

"Yes?" he says.  
"Try not to burn down my house, or make anything explode or….actually don't touch anything. Someone make him his food."

They all laugh.

"I'm not joking," I say and walk over Four. I stand on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear. "Come upstairs. Wait a few minutes until after I leave to go up. Okay?"

"Okay." he says.

"Hey, guys!" I yell over the noise. "I'm going to get a shower because I'm not really that hungry. I'll be down in a little."

"Okay!" everyone says.

I walk out of the kitchen and head up the stairs. I wait at the top of the stairs until I hear someone come up. Four reaches the top of the stairs and I grab his hand. I put one finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. I pull him down the and into my room, and shut the door behind us. As soon as the door is close, Four's lips crash to mine.

I kiss him back and wound my fingers through his hair. After awhile I pull back and lock the door, and walk over to my bed. I crawl onto the bed and sit with my back to the headboard. I pat the spot on bed beside me, Four crawls up beside me and lays down. I wrap my arms around him and snuggle into his chest. Four wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"What did you tell them?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just slipped out of the kitchen."

"You know you can't stay up here too long. They'll notice your gone, and start to question again."

"And I don't care." he says and kisses me again.

"Stop," I moan, against his lips. "I need to take a shower."

"I thought that was just an excuse?"

"No, I really do need one, so I'm going to take one, right after I get my swimsuit."

I crawl out of his grasp and walk to my closet. I look through the clothes for a while before I find my red and white striped strapless bikini top with a white bow in the center and the short dark blue skirt bottom with gold buttons on the side. I turn around and see Four stretched out over the bed with his hands behind his head. I walk over and tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, do you think I should change this?" I ask, pulling up my shirt to show him my belly button ring, which is an anchor.

"No, I like it." he says.

"Okay, well I'm going to get a shower."

"Kay. I'll be here waiting…unless I can join you?"

I laugh, and say as I disappear into the bathroom, "No."

* * *

I jump out of the shower and quickly dry off and put on my swim suit. I grab my brush from the counter and brush my hair, then I scrunch it. I brush my teeth and quickly apply some waterproof mascara and eyeliner, and put on a little lip gloss. I double-check my reflection in the mirror and open the bathroom door. I see Four still laying on my bed, sleeping.

I walk over to my closet and pull out a pair of dark blue high-wedge slings, a white cover up robe, and dark blue swim trunks for Four. I slip on the robe and heels and stride over to the bed. I crawl across over the bed and onto Four. I straddle him and lean down and kiss him. When he kisses back, I know he's awake, so I pull back. I climb off of him and start walking towards the door.

"Here," I say, and throw him the swim trunks. "Put these on and come downstairs. Oh, and don't talk, I have a plan for why we were gone. Okay?"

He nods.

I open my bedroom door and walk down the hall to the one spare room where my mom keeps some extra clothes from her clothing line. I grab the two baskets that have swimsuits in them and balance them on my hips. I make my down the hall and stairs. I walk into the kitchen and sit the two baskets down with a thump. Everyone jumps.

"Hey," Christina says. "Where did you and Four disappear to?"

"Nowhere. I went upstairs to get ready and when I finished, I went to look for the extra swimsuits. I found Four asleep in one of the extra bedrooms and gave him a swimsuit. He's upstairs changing right now."

"Okay. Where are the swimsuits?" Christina ask.  
"On the table. There should be every size, style, and color in there." I say.

The group surrounds the table and looks through the clothes. I hoist myself up onto the counter, and watch them. A few minutes they all have a swimsuit in their hands. They all look at me questioningly.

"Go find a spare bathroom and change." I say and they all disappear.

Four comes in while they're gone and I can't help but look at his body. He's shirtless, only in swimming trunks. His abs are so well-defined and you can tell he works out everyday. He walks over to me and places a chaste kiss on my lips before everyone start streaming in with just swimsuits on.

"Okay, so there are four four-wheelers, and one golf cart, so someone will have to ride a four-wheeler by themselves."

"I'll do it!" Lynn says.

"Okay, so Lynn will ride by herself. So, how about Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, and Will and Christina pair up and take the last three four-wheelers. And I'll take the golf cart with Four. Is everyone okay with that?"

They all nod.

"Okay," I say and lead them through the side door in the kitchen and out into the backyard. I lead them over to a medium-sized garage and go inside. "The keys for the vehicles are in the ignition. So just wait for me to open the door and you can follow me to the pool house."

I climb into the golf cart and turn the key. Four climbs in and I hit a button on the golf cart dashboard, that opens the garage door. I pull out and head for the giant two-story pool house, not knowing what's going to happen when we get there.


	6. Another Round Of Candor Or Dauntless

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated but...my internet been turned off AGAIN! I hate it, it sucks, very, very badly! I'm misrable without Internet. Anyways, I'll try to update when I can. Got alot going on, dance is startin' up so I have practice. Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! XOXOXO, Flor. **

* * *

We arrive at the pool house at the same time. I put the golf cart in park and pull the keys out of the ignition. I climb out of the golf cart and walk up to the pool house and open the door. Everyone follows me inside and looks around in awe. I glance over the olympic size swimming pool and notice that someone put the floating trampoline in there. I walk over to the light switch panel by the door and mess with it. First turning of the overhead lights and then turning on the pool lights giving the place an eerie but cool glow.

"Okay, so obviously the pool is right in front of us. The hot tub is over in the far left corner, but be careful, it can get r_eally_ hot sometimes. Mhmm, let me see, oh! I don't know if any of you drink and I don't care if you do or not, but the bar is in the far right corner, and you can help yourselves. Also, if you're tired or wasted or whatever, there are seven bedrooms and four bathrooms upstairs. There are two bathrooms down here by the bar and I think that's it. Also, if you get drunk, try not to drown. 'Kay?"

"'Kay!" they all yell.

"Alright! So what do y'all wanna do?" I ask and walk in no general direction.

"We should play Candor or Dauntless!" Uriah yells.

I smile and look at Four. "'Kay no need to explain it to me, I'm pretty familiar with the game."

"Cool, can we just leave out the part where if you don't do your truth or dare you have to take off your clothes?" Will asks awkwardly.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"I am not! I mean, we're all in swimsuits, there aren't really any clothes we can take off, am I right?"

We all nod.

"Okay, so we'll just leave that part out. Where we gonna play at?" Christina asks.

"How about the hot tub?" I suggest.

"Will we all fit?"

"Yeah."

Everyone heads over towards the hot tub except for Four and I. Four stays where we stopped walking while I walk back over to the entrance and lock the door. I slip off my heels and walk back over to Four.

"Why'd you lock the door?" he asks confused.

I lean close and whisper seductively, "So you can't escape."

He looks terrified until I burst out laughing.

"I- I'm kidding," I stutter still laughing. "I locked it so Caleb can't get in. I love him to death, but he's so boring."

"Okay." he says awkwardly.

"Hey," I say softly and touch his cheek. "I didn't mean to creep you out. I was only jokin' around."

He softens. "It's okay, come on. The others are probably waiting."

I nod and we walk over to the others. Everyones already in the hot tub sitting on the ledge that lines the entire thing. There are only two spots left and they're between Christina and Marlene, and Zeke and Uriah. Four sits between Zeke and Uriah right away because he they're his best friends. I untie the braided belt on my cover up and let it fall off my shoulders to the ground, then I go and sit between Marlene and Christina.

"Okay," I say. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Christina says. "Alright. Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." Will answers.

"Pansycake!" Four, Uriah, and Zeke yell, and I laugh.

Christina ignores them. "Who do you like?"

Will blushes. "You."

Christina turns bright red. "Okay, your turn."

"Um, Lynn. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Duh, Dauntless."

"I dare you to…rate the guys. Ten being hotest, one being ugliest."

"Okay. Mhm, Will you're a seven, Zeke you're a eight, Four you're a nine, and Uriah you're a two."

"I am not!" Uriah protests.

"No, you're not, I just can't stand you, you're _so_ damn annoying."

"You know they say that when you pick on a guy or he annoys you it means you like them," Uriah says, then slaps a hand over his heart and says dramatically, "Lynn, are you trying to subtly confess your love for me?"

"Hell no, and you're such a drama queen!"

Uriah pretends to flip his over his shoulder and says, "Bitch, please. I am anything but that."

"Call me that again and watch how fast I throw your ass in the pool." Lynn threatens.

Uriah fakes terror. "_I'm so scared_!"

"It's like they're already married." Four mutters.

"I know right." Zeke mutters back.

"Shut up, Uriah!" Lynn yells trying to get the game started again. " Anyways, my turn. So, Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I answer.

"I dare you to spend the next _four_ rounds sitting in_ Four's_ lap."

"Okay," I say and slide off the ledge. I make my way through the water and over to Four. Under the water he grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap sideways. "Hey, there. My turn. Okay, so Four Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." he answers.

"I dare you to…mhm, kiss me, anywhere you want."

"Okay," he says and kisses my neck. He pulls back and smirks. "My turn. Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." Zeke says.

"Do you like Shauna?"

"Yes," Zeke says turning bright red. "Okay my turn. Shauna, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." Shauna answers.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Hey," Uriah yells. "That's not a dare!"

"Does it look like I care?" Zeke asks.

I giggle.

"What's so funny?" Four whispers.

"Nothing, that just rhymed."

Four stifles a laugh, which cause me to start make funny faces at him. After a while he cracks and burst out laughing. Everyone looks at us weird.

"What's so funny?" Will ask.

"Nothing." Four chokes out, still laughing.

I make another face and he starts cracking up again.

"Okay, then," Shauna says. "Well, it's my turn so, Christina. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, what is it that they say? Once you go black you can never go back?" Christina says with a smile.

Everyone laughs except for me.

"What do you mean by that Christina?" I ask.

"My faction use to be Candor, in junior high. When you get to high school, you can stay in the same faction or you can transfer, I transfered. And as you know Candor colors are black and white and Dauntless are black. Get it?"

I smile. "Yeah. Sorry for interruptin'."

"No problem," Shauna says and smile. "Okay, so Christina, I dare you to…spend seven minutes in heaven with…Will."

Both Christina and Will turn bright red. They both get up out of the hot tub and stand there. And then I realize why they're standing there.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "The steps for upstairs are right over there."

I point at a door in the near left corner and they both start walking that way. Will opens the door and they both disappear. We talk among ourselves, well most of us do. I mostly talk to Four, and Shauna and Zeke are in there own little world, and Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn whisper to each other.

"Hey, Tris!" Lynn calls.

"Yeah!" I call back.

"You can get of of Four's lap now, it's been four rounds." she says.

"Nahh, this is pretty comfy, I think I'm gonna stay here." I say and wrap my arms around Four's neck and cuddle into him.

Everyone looks at me with wide eyes, but I don't care. I bury my face in the crook of Four's neck and kiss the hollow of his collarbone, he shivers. I smile against his skin and leave another kiss and another. Four grabs my hand under the water, no one sees it.

"Tris, _stop._" he says through gritted teeth. "The others will see."

"I don't care," I say and kiss his neck over and over again. I can tell that he's fighting not to kiss me back, or moan. It makes me laugh inwardly.

"Hey guys," Uriah says suddenly, and I stop kissing Four's neck. "It's been seven minutes."

"And?" Shauna asks.

"Christina and Will are still upstairs."

Everyone snickers.

"We should go get them." Lynn says.

"We should." Shauna says.

Everyone gets out of the hot tub except for Four and I.

"You guys go get them," I say. "I don't feel like gettin up."

"Sorry, guys. Can't move if she's sittin' on me." Four says.

Zeke shoots for a quizzical look but doesn't say anything. They all walk over to the door that leads upstairs and disappear inside. The minute they're are gone Four starts kissing me. I kiss him back and then I feel him me lift up and out of the hot tub in his arms. The cold air hits me and I shiver. Four laughs and carries me over by the pool. Just as we reach the edge of the pool the door from upstairs opens. Everyone streams out and they watch us.

"Do it Four!" the guys holler and I realize what he's going to do.

_Shit._

"Four _stop!"_ I shriek and laugh at the same time.

He grins at me. "Sorry Trissy."

_Trissy? _

Four swings me back and then throws me out into the pool. Before I'm too far away from him, I grab his wrist and pull him in with me. We both fall into the pool. The water is freezing when it hits my skin and I shiver, then strong arms wrap me in warmth and pull me too the surface. We break the surface and swim over to the floating trampoline. Four climbs on first then helps me on. We both stare at each other for a moment.

And the I smack his chest. "You a_sshole!_ That was cold!"

He smiles crookedly. "Sorry, Trissy."

"Really? _Trissy?"_ I asks.

"Thought I'd give it a try. So it's a no?"

"It's a no." I say and smile.

Without even thinking about it I reach out and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. Four reacts the same way and holds me tight. I stop shivering in the warmth of his arms and pull his face down to fine and kiss. He kisses me back and then I hear it. The hollers and catcalls of are friends. I pull back from the kiss and look over at them.

All the girls smile at me. Christina mouths _"You better give me the details!"_ and smiles. Will shakes his head but smiles. And Uriah smacks Zeke's arm and screams "I _told_ you so! You owe me fifty bucks!"

I laugh and bury my face in Four's chest. Happy that my new friends are happy that I like there closest friend.

_Maybe even more than like._ I think.


	7. Lauren

My eyes flutter open, and the sunlight coming in through the window shines into them. I silently curse so I don't wake up Christina. We had all stayed the night in the pool house last night, and since there are only seven bedrooms, two of us had to share a room. Christina and I were the two to share because we wanted to talk. So, the others got their own room.

I climb out of bed and head to one of the four bathrooms. Last night after Christina had fallen asleep, I had went to the house and got clothes for me from my room and clothes for the others from my moms clothing line that she keeps around for guest. I lock the bathroon door and peel my bathing suit off, none of us had clothes to change into, so we slept in out wet swimsuits which was fine. As I shower, I think of what me and Christina had talked about last night.

_Flash back to last night. _

_I sat down on the bed and faced Christina. "So, what happen between you and Will during those seven minutes?" _

"_We kissed and then he- hey! You're suppose to tell me about you and Four!" she accused. _

"_I know, but I wanna know about you and Will, so spill!" _

"_Fine," she huffed but continued. "Then he told me he liked me a lot and asked me if I felt the same. I told I did, and I really do, and then he asked me out." _

"_What'd you say?" I asked. _

"_Yes." she said and smiled. _

_I squealed and clapped my hands. "Awe, you two are going to be so cute together!" _

"_I know! Now, tell me about you and Four! Everything!" _

_I blushed. "Okay, well, when we went to study hall he pulled me aside and said he wanted to know more about me, so we snuck off to the auditorium. In there we played a game of Candor and Dauntless and got to know each other better, and then, I don't know why but I just had to and wanted to so badly, but I dared him to kiss me, and he did. That's how I got the first two hickeys. Since then we've just been exchanging kisses and giving each other hickeys. I lied before we came here, when I said that we weren't together, but we didn't do anything. We kissed a little and then I locked myself in the bathroom to get ready. When I came out he was asleep. I don't know why but I'm so drawn to him. We've only known each other for a day but it's feels like we've known each other longer. It's so weird." _

"_Awe," Christina smiled but then it faded. "Just be careful." _

"_Why? What's wrong? Will he hurt me? Is he a player?" I asked frantically. _

_Christina shook her head. "No, Four's a good guy. It's just his ex Lauren. She's a crazy bitch. They broke up like a year ago but she tells everyone there still together. Four's only dated once or twice since they broke up, but everytime, Lauren would start problems. Spread rumors, pick fights with the girl Four was dating. She's crazy, just be careful. I don't want to lose my new friend because of her messing with you and Four's relationship." _

_I blushed. "Technically we're not _together _yet." _

"_He'll ask you out soon. Trust me, I saw the way he looks at you, especially when you two were on the floating trampoline." _

_I blushed again and covered my face with my hands while Christina giggled…_

The cold water on my skin bring me back to the present. I quickly turn off the water and climb out. I grab a towel from the towel rack and wrap it around my body. I unlock the door and pad back to the room to grab my clothes. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going so I run into a wall of muscle. I look up and blush. It's Four, his hair is damp and he's in a towel like me. I step back and look down.

"Sorry." I mumble, and try to squeeze past him but he blocks my way.

"It's okay. Hey, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"D-do you wanna go out with me?"

I smile at his nervousness. "Yeah."

Four smiles and pulls me close in a hug. I stand on my tip toes and give him a quick kiss. "I gotta go get dress. Schools in a hour, and I need all the time I can get. Oh, and extra clothes are in the living room in baskets."

"Okay." he says and gives me another quick kiss. "I'll tell the others."

I nod, as he let's go of me, and pad down the hall to the room Christina and I shared. I walk inside and see that Christina is gone. I sigh in relief that I won't have to go back to the bathroom get dress. I shut the door and lock it. I quickly get dress in a pair of gray high-waisted shorts, a mint green crop top with the white Jordan logo on it, and my mint green, grey, and white Jordan's, with matching socks.

I unlock the door and go to see if I can find an open bathroom. All of the bathrooms have someone in it. I'm about to give up and go to the house to finish getting ready, when the last bathroom door opens. Christina strolls out in her towel.

"Are you done?" I ask before someone else can.

"Yeah. Nice outfit." she says and heads toward the room.

"Thanks, and extra clothes are in the living room." I say and dash into the bathroom.

I brush my teeth, do my hair, and put my makeup quickly. I finish and unlock the door. When I open it I see Uriah is standing there with a towel and clothes.

"God, you take forever." he says and dashes inside the bathroom.

I laugh and walk to the living room. Four is sitting on one of the couches, texting on his phone. I look at what he's wearing: white cargo shorts, a mint green polo, and grey Jordan's. I try to stifle a laugh but fail. Four looks up and gives me a weird look until he sees what I'm wearing.

I smile. "Well, this is ironic."

"It really is." he says and laughs.

I walk over and sit beside him. "Well, we have the whole matching thing down."

"Yeah, we do." he says and kisses my forehead.

We sit in comfortable silence and wait for the others to come out. As they do, I look to see what there wearing. Christina's wearing red shorts, a flowy white sheer tank top, that lets you see the black lace bra she's wearing, and black converse. Shaunna's wearing dark blue skinny jeans, an orange crop top, and black Vans. Marlene's wearing light blue high-waisted shorts, a black cami tucked in to her shorts, with a soft yellow cardigan over her cami, and matching Vans. Lynn's wearing black high-waisted shorts, a tan lace crop top over a brown crop top, and tan Vans.

Oddly all the guys match the girls, except for Lynn, in some way. Will is wearing white shorts similar to Four's, a red polo, and black converse. Zeke's wearing dark blue jean shorts, a orange polo, and Vans. And Uriah's wearing light blue jean shorts, a black T-shirt and soft yellow Vans.

We all look at each other and laugh.

"Well, this is weird. All the couples are matching. Well, Marlene and Uriah don't count, cause they're not together." I say.

They both blush at the idea of them being together and we all know they like each other.

I smile. "Okay. Well, we should all probably get going, school will be starting soon."

We head downstairs, toward the four-wheelers and golf cart.

* * *

I pull into the school parking lot and look for a spot. I find one beside a white Sedan and pull into it. I park the Porsche and hesitate to get out. Four grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"Come on," he says and lets go of my hand. I don't move. "Tris, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I say tightly.

"Christina told you about Lauren didn't she?"

I nod slowly.

"Don't worry about her okay? I only care about you and only you. Plus, that bitch is crazy, and it was the biggest mistake ever to go out with her."

I laugh. "Do you say that to all of the girls who worry about Lauren?"

"That she's a crazy bitch? Yes, but I never cared for someone as much as I do for you."

I nod, lean over and kiss him. Four deepens the kiss so much that I climb over the console and into his lap. I straddle him and wound my fingers in his hair. I trail kisses down his throat and he moans. I smile and kiss his mouth again. Four runs his hand over my bare sides, and places his hand on the small of my back to pull me closer. I pull my hands free of his hair and slip them underneath his shirt running them across his flat, sculpted stomach. Four trails kisses down my neck like I did to him and gets a moan out of me, I can feel him smile. We start kissing again.

A sharp knock on the window causes us to pull apart. I look through and see Christina. I glare at her. She mouths, _You're in a damn parking lot! Go home and get a room, or go to school!, _then she stalks off towards the building.

I sigh and climb over the console. I pull down the visor and look at my neck. I have several hickeys.

"Dammit, Tobias!" I say and glare at him.

"Well, the results are the same on both of us, so don't complain."

I laugh when I realize that he has several hickeys too. "Shut up and come on."

We climb out of the car and walk into school hand and hand.

* * *

The day goes by without and incident, until lunch. Four and I are walking hand and hand into the cafeteria when some chick I don't know comes up and slaps me.

"Bitch! Get your slutty hands off of him!" she screams and draws back again.

She swings and I catch her fist. "Hey, you must be Lauren. I've heard a lot of not so pleasant things about you. I'm Tris, nice to meet you."

"Slut." she spats.

"Yes, I'm totally one of them." I say sarcastically and let go of her fist.

Lauren comes at me again and I elbow her in the nose. She stumbles backwards but keeps coming. She swings again, but I block her move and shove her backwards. Lauren advances again and manages to catch a blow in the side of my face before I push her back. again. She comes at me again and decide I'm done playing around.

"Bitch, he's mine!" she growls and swings again.

I catch her fist again and flip her over my shoulder. I lean over to look at her. "No, bitch. He's mine."

I straighten and fix my clothes, then grab Four's hand and stroll into lunch.


	8. Hold me Want me Love me

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait on the update but I've been very busy. Talent show is coming up, and I have dance practice for my quinceanera and I have to help around the house a lot for cause of my mom's surgery coming up, and I have to get ready for Keystones. So as you see, very busy. But since the update took awhile you all get a surprise but you have to read THIS chapter to find out! Enjoy! XOXOXOXO, Flor. P.S. Thinking about writing a Mortal Insruments fanfic but in AH, what do you think. Should I? Comment if I should. **

* * *

I'm still seething as we sit down at the lunch table. I slam my lunch tray down and sit down in my chair. Everyone stares at me like I've grown another head. I glare at them all and they look away. I try to eat but unable to, I push back my tray, stand up and stalk out of the lunch room. I can feel everyone looking at me so I flip them off without even looking.

I go out the side door of the cafeteria and walk down the silent hallway and walk straight ahead to the small flight of stair of the side entrance of the auditorium. I push the door open and enjoy the feel of the cold air on my warm flush skin. I sigh in relief and climb up the stage stairs. By memory I go to the ladder that leads to the catwalk. I reach the ladder and quickly scale it to the catwalk. I reach the catwalk and hoist myself up onto and stand and walk to the middle. I lay down on the cold hard platform and pull my iPhone 5 and earbuds out of my pocket. I put the earbuds and press play on my playlist. I lay there and listen to my music as warm hot tears trail down my cheeks.

* * *

_(Finally! What you've all been waiting Four's POV!)_

* * *

I watch Tris stalk out of the lunch room and do nothing to stop her.

Christina gets up to go get Tris but I stop her. "Christina, no. I'll go get her."

Christina nods and I get up out of my chair. I head the way Tris went with a pretty good idea of where she went. Nobody at the table needs me to explain what was wrong with Tris. In the short time that we'd know her, we knew that she didn't get mad easily or act bitchy without a reason.

I walk down the hallway and go through the side door of the auditorium. I pause and listen. I hear slight movement on the catwalk.

One half of my cheers _I knew it!_, while the other half says _Dammit!_, knowing I'd half to go up onto the catwalk to get Tris.

I sigh quietly and head up the stage stairs. I reach the catwalk ladder with ease and scale it quickly. I reach the top and hoist myself onto the catwalk. I look down and see Tris laying there oh so dreadfully still, but then I see the slight movement of her lips as she sings quietly. I stand still and carefully listen to see if I can hear what she's singing. At first I hear nothing, but then I slowly hear her soft beautiful voice. She's amazing.

"_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight, _

_before that bleeding sum comes alive," _

After that her voice got too soft and I couldn't hear her. I crept closer to her and slowly laid down on my side next to her. I reach out my hand and lightly touch her cheek. She jumps and opens her eyes. I pull my hand away and notice it comes away wet. She's crying.

Tris gives me a small smile and pulls her earbuds out. "Hey."

Her voice breaks and I try so hard not to break into a million pieces. "Hi. Are you okay?"

She hesitates, but shakes her head.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Hold me. Want me. Love me." she whispers the last part so quietly I almost don't hear it.

"Okay." I say and gather her into my arms.

She rest her head on my chest and wraps her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her tight and bring her close as possible. We lay there for awhile before Tris surprises me by wedging one of her legs between mine and snuggles closer. I sigh and hold her tight.

"Tobias?" Tris whispers.

"Yes?" I whisper back.

"Don't leave me, okay?"

"I won't. No matter what." I promise.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay." she says and kisses me.

I kiss her back and roll us over so that I'm on my back and Tris is on top of me. She shifts so that she's straddling my hips and kisses me harder. Her lips leave mine and her head fall into the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close as possible. Tris leaves soft kisses in the crook of my neck as we both fall asleep, in our little own world.


	9. Getting Ready and Dancing

**I couldn't keep this chapter from you guys had to post it. I hope you like it! Enjoy! XOXOXOXOX, Flor.**

* * *

_Two months later. _

"Tris, you _have _to wear that costume to Uriah and Zeke's party tonight! Four will _die _when he sees you in that!" Christina exclaims for the like tenth time.

I sigh and look in the full body mirror in my room again. It was Halloween and Uriah and Zeke were throwing a party just for the entire Dauntless faction. Christina had put me in a sexy genie costume. I had on a sheer sparkly dark blue sari top with bell sleeves, that showed off my stomach and, instead of pants, I had a short skirt made of the same material that came to my mid-thigh, with a bunch of layered fabric flowing from the top of my right hip to the floor. My ankles and wrist had gold bangles around them. My belly button ring had been changed to a gold drop with dark blue gemstone. My normally cream skin was spray tanned to a light golden brown and my straight blond hair was pulled into a curly side ponytail.

Christina was right, did I look amazing, but I was nervous because today officially marked that Tobias and I have been together for two months. For our one month anniversary he had gotten me a gold sweet heart ring with a red ruby in the shape of a heart, set into the gold, and I had gotten him a leather bracelet with our names and the day we started dating, August 31, 2014.

I had no clue what he was getting me but I got him a silver ring with the infinity symbol engraved into it, and the numbers four and six. Because he was called Four because of his four fears and he called me Six because of my six fears, well seven but he didn't count one of them, which was adorable in my terms. The ring was Christina's idea.

"Please, Tris?" Christina begs.

"Fine! But only if you wear something just as slutty." I say.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that," she says and goes into my bathroom. Twenty minutes later she comes out in a short navy blue skirt-shorter than mine-, a black and white and crop top that has Divergent High on the front and Will's baseball number on the back, black slingbacks, and a white baseball cap with Will's jersey number on it. Her long dark brown hair was curled underneath the baseball cap, and her makeup was simple. She had a baseball in one hand and a glove in the other. "See?"

"Oh, I see. Will is going to drop _dead_ when he sees you. You know that right?" I ask.

"Duh." she says.

I laugh and head for the door. I pull it open and head down the hall, to the door that leads to my favorite room in the house. I go down the stairs past the landing for the first floor and go straight into the basement or as I call it, my dance studio. I walk over to my iHome system and put my iPhone for into the dock and press play. _Find You_ by Zedd blares out.

"Wow," Christina breathes as she comes through the doorway. "You never told us you dance or do gymnastics."

"You never asked." I say and look around.

The room is fairly large, because it runs under the entire house and a little bit under the back yard. Half of the room is covered in hardwood floor and balance bars and the other half is covered in mats, and a huge trampoline and balance beams, and other gymnastic equipment I forgot the name to. All the walls are covered in mirrors except for the back wall which has two doors; one is a bathroom and the other is the changing room filled with dance and gymnastic clothes and footwear.

"I love to dance," I say and walk towards the changing room. "I love it as much as I love sports. I like gymnastic too, but I only had to take that because of cheerleading."

"You use to do cheerleading?" Christina asks and follows me into the dressing room.

I shut the door and look through the dance clothes, for two pairs of dance shorts and crop top and pedinis. "Yeah, I was captain at my old school. I thought I told you- wait, no, I told that to Four. Hey, how long till the party?"

"Um," she checks her phone. "Three hours."

"Wanna dance or learn how to?" I ask.

"But our costumes." she stutters.

"We can change out of them." I say and pull the bangles off my ankles and wrist.

"Our hair?" she squeaks.

"Fixable as long as we watch the time." I say and slip out of my skirt and slide the dance shorts on.

"You're not taking no for an answer are you?" she asks.

I pull of my costume top and pull on the crop top. "No, not really."

"Fine," she huffs. "What do I wear?"

I hand her the clothes and shoes. "These."

Christina sighs but gets dressed. I sit down on one of the benches and pull on a pair of socks and pedinis. I look up just in time to get flashed by Christina's ass.

"Ah!" I cry and cover my face with my hands. "Really, Christina? A thong?"

"Shut up. And you can uncover your eyes, I'm dresses."

I peek out between my fingers and see a fully clothed Christina. I sigh in relief and stand up. I walk out into the studio and strike a pose. I hear Christina laugh behind me. Ignoring her, I grab my foot and hold it up by my ear. I slowly let it go and come down into fifth postion.

Christina whistles. "I ain't tryin' that."

"Fine." I say and take a running start then do a back walkover.

"Nope." she says.

I ignore her and do a side aerial. I turn to Christina and she shakes her head. I sigh and start doing pirouettes. I stop, glance at Christina. She shakes her head again and I drop into a split.

"Is there anything you want to learn?" I ask in defeat.

"No," she says and I groan. "But I do want to jump on the trampoline."

I look up at her and grin. "Really?"

She nods. I laugh and stand up. I take my shoes and socks off, and throw them toward a wall, Christina does the same. I start to head for the trampoline on the other side of the room but stop and run towards the iHome docking station. I flip through my songs until I find it. I turn the music up really loud and wait. Three seconds later _Play It Again _by Luke Bryan blares out.

"Really?" Christina yells.

"Yeah! It's on repeat too!" I yell backi.

Christina shakes her head and runs over toward the trampoline and I follow laughing the whole time.

* * *

Two hours later we head back upstair, costumes in hand, to get ready all over again. We spent the last two hours jumping on the trampoline and laughing and making complete fools of ourselves. By the time we climbed off the trampoline our hair was a mess and our makeup was running.

"It's going to take forever to fix this." Christina complains and tugs on a strand of her long brown hair.

"It's okay, we'll both get a shower and blow dry our hair, and then you can go to work on our hair and makeup." I say.

"But we only have an hour!" she moans.

"And it took you what? Ten minutes to do my hair and makeup? We have plenty of time, and who wants to be on time anyway? Not me."

Christina sighs. "You're right."

"Of course I am. That's why you should always listen to your best friend."

"True." she agrees.

"Yup, now, go get a shower in one of the extra bathrooms. We have to make sure you look smokin' for Will, right?"

She nods. "Same for you! Remember tonights your two months with Four! We got to make sure he's gonna want to _eat _you, literally_._"

I slug her in the arm at the suggestion and push her towards a spare bathroom. "Go get a shower, hoe!"

"Skank!" she calls.

"Slut!" I yell back.

"Whore!" she spats and shut the door.

"Gotta make my money somehow!" I yell with a laugh and shut my bedroom door.


End file.
